sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tingeltangelbob
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Bitte verfasst eure Posts mit Titel, ausgenommen Antworten. Für allgemeine Fragen benutzt bitte das Forum oder die Hauptseiten-Diskussion. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr eure Antworten mit ":" immer weiter nach rechts schiebt, sodass man unterscheiden kann. LG Tingeltangelbob 16:41, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ältere Beiträge findet ihr in den Archiven, 1 ist das älteste * Archiv 1 Import Hallo Tingeltangelbob! Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, habe ich eine Vielzahl von Artikel und Bildern in dieses Wiki importiert. Diese stammen aus dem zweiten Starwars-Wiki welches durch den Gratis-Wiki Import entstanden ist. Die Artikeln müssen noch angepasst werden bzw. umbenannt werden indem du sie verschiebst. Wenn es doppelte Artikel gibt ist es sinnvoll, diese zusammenzulegen. Hier ist eine Liste aller Artikel die importiert worden sind: *1. Todesstern (Import) *19VSY (Import) *2. Todessterns (Import) *32VSY (Import) *4NSY (Import) *Admiral Ackbar (Import) *Anakin Skywalker (Import) *ARC-170 (Import) *AT-AT (Import) *AT-ST (Import) *Barriss Offee (Import) *C-3PO (Import) *Chewbacca (Import) *Cody (Import) *Current events (Import) *Dactillions (Import) *Darth Maul (Import) *Droideka (Import) *Echo-Basis (Import) *Endor (Import) *Ewok (Import) *Galaktisches Imperium (Import) *Geonosianer (Import) *George Lucas (Import) *Greedo (Import) *Gungans (Import) *Han Solo (Import) *Hauptseite (Import) *Hoth (Import) *Hutten (Import) *Huttenkartel (Import) *IG 88 (Import) *Imperium (Import) *Jabba (Import) *Jabbas Palast (Import) *Jar Jar Binks (Import) *Jawas (Import) *Jedimeister (Import) *Jedirat (Import) *Jocasta Nu (Import) *K-3PO (Import) *Kampfdroiden (Import) *Kantzler (Import) *Kashyyyk (Import) *Killerdroiden (Import) *Kit Fisto (Import) *Konförderation Unabhängiger Sternensysteme (Import) *Lebebnsschuld (Import) *Lichtschwert (Import) *Luke Skywalker (Import) *Luminara Unduili (Import) *Mon Calamari (Planet) (Import) *Mustafar (Import) *N´Kita del Gamo (Import) *NSY (Import) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Import) *Order 66 (Import) *Padawan (Import) *Palpatinepedia (Import) *Pfeil und Bogen (Import) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Import) *R2-D2 (Import) *R4-P17 (Import) *Rebellen-Allianz (Import) *Republik (Import) *Schlacht von Endor (Import) *Sith (Import) *Speren (Import) *Tatooine (Import) *Utapau (Import) *VSY (Import) *Watto (Import) *Widdel (Import) *Wookiees (Import) *Yoda (Import) Ich schicke die selbe Nachricht auch an den fleißigen Benutzer Dr. Crisp. Viele Grüße und viel Spaß beim Editieren, Tomsen (talk) 08:12, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich muss sagen, diese Artikel sind wirklich grottig. Wird lustig sie zu Überarbeiten. :--Darth Ridiculous 18:23, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Nicht schlecht. Alle weg oder zumindestens umgearbeitet außer Imperium. ::--Darth Ridiculous 18:39, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tabellen |} Hallo, Tingeltangelbob. Wie wärs mit so was als Tabelle? Hab ich bei Wechsel der Seiten gefunden, sieht schick aus, oder? Gruß, BobaCartman 06:31, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hm weshalb nicht? Es st einfach sehr umständlich alles zu ändern... Aber wenn wir das alle machan, dann ja. Tingeltangelbob 07:16, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich finde diese Tabelle besser, weil man im Gegensatz zur aktuellen auch daneben schreiben kann. Darf ich sie in meine Artikel einfügen? Grüße, --Der Imperator 19:40, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Administrator Wie wird man Administrator? Grüße, --Der Imperator 19:36, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) : Dazu musst du dein eigenes Wiki auftun. Hier kannst du kein Admin werden. Tingeltangelbob 21:06, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach so. Danke! --Der Imperator 12:40, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Tabellen & Admin Kleiner Tipp: Binde die Tabellen in Vorlagen ein. Falls du eine Wikiweite Design Änderung machen möchtest, brauchst du nur eine Bearbeitung in der Vorlage. Und Der Imperator hat finde ich Adminrechte verdient. Die Gründe: Er hat Bearbeitungen und du bist der einzige Admin und solltest Assistenten ernennen. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:51, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :1. Punkt: Wie kann ich die Tabellen als Vorlage einbauen? :2. Punkt: Was kann er als Admin? :LG Tingeltangelbob 14:57, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::1. Das kann ich für dich machen, gleich erledigt. ::2. Siehe dafür diese Spezialseite. Gruß, ::BobaCartman 15:01, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::1. Gibt es dazu dann eine Vorlage wie ich es für die Infoboxen gemacht habe, d.h. eine für Jedi, eine für Sith usw.? :::LGTingeltangelbob 15:10, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Schau dir das mal an. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:23, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Kann ich diese jetzt spezialiseren? Schaut prima aus! Tingeltangelbob 15:50, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Kann sie nicht einfügen, bzw. es kommt nix!! Tingeltangelbob 16:13, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- :::::::Sorry, ich hab das Wichtigste vergessen. (Ne echte Blödheit von mir, sorry) Schau sie dir noch mal an. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:43, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wie kann ich nen Admin machen? Tingeltangelbob 10:10, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Spezial:Benutzerrechte. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:37, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bist du ein Admin? Bist du der Admin dieses Wikis falls ja solltest du dir das mal ansehen http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Sithpedia#Aufruf_zum_Vandalismus Viele Grüße . --88.69.220.158 17:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke vielmals. Werde mich darum kümmern!! Tingeltangelbob 18:35, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Der Admin von Sithpedia ist auch bei Wikia unter Sipanz angemeldet. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:36, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke. Ich finde das höchstgradig primitiv, was dort abläuft!! Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern, wie gesagt!! Tingeltangelbob 19:46, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich hab einen Beitrag in deinem Forum verfasst, http://star-wars-galaxy.foren-city.de/topic,234,-sithpedia.html Gruß, BobaCartman 19:59, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Danke!! Tingeltangelbob 20:01, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also ich finde das ne Frechheit was du da schreibst:Ich war kurz auf dem Wiki um was zu kopieren dann finde ich diese Diskussion ! Bevor ich zu euch komme will erst dieser dummen IP Adresse da oben die die Diskussion angefangen hat das sich dieser depp sich um seinen eignen Probleme kümmern soll du scheiß petze! Jetzt zu euch: Ich darf alles auf meinem wiki machen was ich will kapiert und euer scheiß Wiki ist behindert.Und BobaCartman(was für ein dummer User Name) Vanadlismus ist nicht der richtige Weg! --Sipanz 20:03, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sagst du! Vandalismus... Tsss... Wer ruft zum Vandalismus auf? Du bist echt ein schwaches trostloses Ding. Tut mir Leid so ausfallend zu werden, aber auf deinem Wiki (das grössere Wikis angreift oO!!) schreibst du von wegen, ihr wollt über Star Wars schreiben. Und dann sind die Hälfte eurer Beiträge Vandalismusaufrufe, Beleidigungen und sonstiges Zeugs, was nichts mit Star Wars zu tun hat... Tsss! Tingeltangelbob 20:06, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Wir haben schon 28Artikel du depp die was mit Star Wars zu tun haben. Ihr deppen seit wahrscheinlich nur eifersüchtig auf die Jedipedia! --Sipanz 20:08, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Dieses Wiki hat 92. Und würde ein eifersüchtiger Links in den Artikeln zu JP machen, siehe Darth Vader! Gruß, BobaCartman 20:11, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sipanz OK, Sorry. Ich war halt sauer. Sorry, Gruß, BobaCartman 20:28, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Und wann redest du mit den Jedipedianern? Gruß, BobaCartman 20:29, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Ich überlege mir, ob ich daraus wirklich ein Drama machen soll. ::Tingeltangelbob 20:32, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Sieh mal http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Avatar#Sperrung_von_BobaCartman Gruß, BobaCartman 20:38, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Und sieh mal http://support.acc.de/forum/viewtopic.php?p=1192#1192 Gruß, BobaCartman 06:03, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke. Tingeltangelbob 09:47, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sipanz entschuldigt sich Hallo, Tingeltangelbob. Ich hatte in den letzten Stunden ein paar Streitigkeiten mit Sipanz, und er hat mich gefragt ob wir ohne Beleidingungen reden könnten. Wir haben uns geeinigt das er sein Wiki schliest und sich bei den Admins der anderen Wikis entschuldigt, siehe dazu http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Sipanz . Da er hier gespert ist, richte ich sie dir aus. Admins kannst du übrigens mit Spezial:Benutzerrechte ernennen. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:08, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Kannst du mir bitte bescheid sagen wenn du den Link gesehen hast? Sipanz löscht darauf hin die Sithpedia. Gruß, BobaCartman 21:12, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Forum Hallo, ich habe einen neuen Videobereich im Forum eingerichtet, wo man Videos einbetten kann. Wie findest du das? (PS: Die Antwort deiner Frage für Sipnz würde mich auch intressiern.) Gruß, BobaCartman 11:44, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) : Der Forumsbereich funktioniert nicht... Sipanz habe ich bereits auf der Sithpedia geantwortet... LG Tingeltangelbob 11:45, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich weis, mich intresiert seine Antwort auf deiner Frage. Wieso ist das Forum kaputt, da klappt alles wunderbar. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:49, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach so... Nein, das Forum geht schon, nur die Videos nicht... Tingeltangelbob 11:51, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Echt? Bei mir geht es. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:55, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Woran liegt den das? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:10, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ein Fehler von mir - Jetzt gehts auch beiu mir. LG Tingeltangelbob 12:14, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) N.K. Sieh mal auf meiner Benutzerseite beim Zentralen Wikia. Aber lies die Warnung! Gruß, BobaCartman 12:42, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Chat Wir wärs wenn ich ein Chat von Onlyfree.de im Forum einrichte. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:05, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Finde ich überflüssig... LG Tingeltangelbob 15:57, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Naja, schade. Sieh dir an was man auf dem alten Sithpedia angestellt hat, sag ich auch Sipanz (Hat übrigens geantwortet). Gruß, BobaCartman 16:27, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::OMG. Finde ich nicht OK...!Tingeltangelbob 16:45, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Palpatinepedia Hallo, . Wieso tust du dein Wiki nicht mit Palpatinepedia zusammen? Es hat ~70 Artikel die nicht von der JP kopiert sind. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:59, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Die Frage ist, wie es nennen? Tingeltangelbob 17:27, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Das weis ich nicht, aber das Wiki ist inaktiv. Du kannst es wahrscheinlich demnächst adoptieren, zusammen legen und das ganze Sith Wiki nennen. Auf deiner Userpage steht du wärst in der Konföderation unabhängiger Wikischreiber. Das ist eindeutich eine anspielung auf die Konförderation u. Systeme. Ich habe einen Wikia-Club gegründet, welcher sich Konförderation u. Wikis nennt und auch auf die KUS anspielt. Ich will nicht das man dies verwechselt. Hast du lust da mitzumachen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:27, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Hat es irgent einen Grund, das du so spät antwortest?) :::Das mit dem KUW war unabsichtlich, sorry. Habe es mittlerweile auch geändert. Aber deiner KUW würde ich gerne beitreten. Tingeltangelbob 16:41, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC ::::Klasse! Gruß, BobaCartman 16:49, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich finde keine Seite und Links sind auch veraltet...¨LG Tingeltangelbob 16:59, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Also jetzt mal Wieso kam das mit den Sperrungen überhaupt zur Sprache? Also, weas soll das bezwecken, was war da so schlimm? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 17:09, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC)~ :Welche Sperrung? LG Tingeltangelbob 17:10, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Die Sperrung von Sipanz hier und meine in allen Wikias. Er hat andere Wikis beleidigt, aber die Sache ist Schnee von Gestern. Siehe http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Sipanz . Gruß, BobaCartman 17:13, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Vieleicht schaffst du es nicht mehr, er löscht das Wiki jetzt, wir haben uns vertragen. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:15, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Versuche ihn zu entsperren! LG Tingeltangelbob 17:17, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wo entsperren? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 17:18, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hier glaub ich. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:19, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Benutzer Diskussion:Sipanz Hab seine Talk hier her verschoben. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:25, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wann entsperrst du Sipanz? Gruß, BobaCartman 17:30, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wookieepedia Hallo, Tingeltangelbob. Ich hab bei der Wookieepedia einen Artikel übers Sith-Wiki verfasst. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:37, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Dann sollten wir hier einen Artikel über Wookieepedia schreiben. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich das machen. Der Imperator 16:23, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok (PS:Mein Artikel war länger, wieso er gekürtzt würde weis ich nicht) Gruß, BobaCartman 17:43, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Auf dieser Seite steht schon seit langem Under Construction. Machst du ihn noch fertig? MFG, --Der Imperator 16:56, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Sollte ich schon. Das Problem ist, dass ich die Geschichte nicht mehr genau kenne. LG Tingeltangelbob 18:29, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Spezial:Statistik#Benutzerstatistik Wieso steht auf dieser Seite, dass es in diesem Wiki 1.000.335 Benutzer gibt? Wir haben nicht so viele Benutzer. Sind das alle Benutzer von Wikia? --Der Imperator 18:07, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Geantwortet. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:42, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach so. Da steht aber "'''Darunter' 3 Administratoren."''. Tingeltangelbob, Darth Ridiculous und ich sind aber nicht die einzigen Admins von Wikia. --Der Imperator 19:57, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, die Seite bezieht sich aber auf dieses Wiki. Wikia hat ein zusammengeführtes Benutzerkonten-System welches sich auf alle Wikis bezieht, also auch auf dieses, weshalb hier so viele User sind. Und auf diesem Wiki sind 3 Admins. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:06, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Top-Benutzer Wieso stehen auf dieser Seite nur Benutzer die eine Bentzerseite haben? Benutzer wie Darth Ridiculous und Dr. Crisp sind doch auch "Top". Auf dieser Seite ist auch GoldenS, der die meisten seiner Artikel aus Jedipedia kopiert und Edit page script, der garkeine Artikel schreibt. Grüße, --Der Imperator 18:12, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das stimmt, musst du mal Avatar sagen. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:28, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Was aufm Server geschieht, kann ich nicht beeinflussen! LG Tingeltangelbob 18:31, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, wir haben damals die Regel "Benutzer muss eine Benutzerseite haben um in der Top-Benutzer-Liste aufzutauchen" aufgenommen, da viele neue Benutzer irritiert waren, wenn sie auf einen der Namen geklickt haben und dann auch einer nicht existenten Benutzerseite gelandet sind. Das Edit page script sollte da aber nicht auftauchen - da kümmere ich mich drum. --Avatar 06:25, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::DANKE. LG Tingeltangelbob 15:02, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Danke Avatar, aber Benutzer wie Wikisoft oder Benutzer die nicht aktiv sind, gehören auch nicht auf diese Seite. Die Seite heißt ja "Top-Benutzer", und nicht "Benutzer mit Benutzerseite". Unaktive Benutzer sind keineswegs "Top" und gehören deshalb nicht auf diese Liste. Grüße, --Der Imperator 18:48, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Die Seite enthält als Standard 25 Benutzer - da die Sithlordpedia noch recht klein ist, tauchen am Ende der Liste auch Benutzer mit nur wenigen Beiträgen auf. In der Top-Liste wird momentan nur die Anzahl der Bearbeitungen gewichtet - ich gebe dir aber recht, dass es sinnvoll ist, die Aktivität ebenfalls zu berücksichtigen. Ich werde das als Vorschlag in unseren Bugtracker einpflegen. --Avatar 19:15, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank! Grüße, --Der Imperator 12:40, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gruß im Artikel Sorry, hab ich übersehn. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:46, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ist doch kein Problem. Sah nur lustig aus. Ich möchte auch sehr oft LG Tingeltangelbob 18:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) darunter schreiben, merke es aber rechtzeitig. LG Tingeltangelbob 18:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) (diesmal wirklich) Diskussion:Adas :Er meint die Spezies Sith, die ersten Sith-Lords gab es erst Jahrtausende später, als die dunklen Jedi nach Korriban kamen und die Sith mit der Macht bekannt machten. Die ersten Sith-Lords (z.B. Naga Sadow) waren auch von dieser Spezies, doch danach nahmen sie auch Schüler anderer Rassen, die sich jedoch auch Sith nannten. Grüße, --Der Imperator 16:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wer war das Hi Tingeltangelbob ich finde es komisch das irgendeiner meine Benutzerseite gelöscht hat?Kannnst du vieleicht überprüfen wer das war?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 12:43, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Deine Userpage steht noch! LG Tingeltangelbob 12:47, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vier Admins Ich könnte doch meine Rechtschreibng verbesseren.Und vier Admins besser jetzt als später.Außerdem unterstütze ich doch Sith-Wiki.Oder könntest du vieleicht einen anderren Admin fragen ob er das Amt an mich abgibt,denn ich bin fast immer in Sith-Wiki anwesend.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:02, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das liegt nicht an dir, ich schätze deine Arbeit, aber im Moment bin ich mit den Admins zufrieden. LG Tingeltangelbob 13:54, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Problem Weißt du vieleicht woran es liegt das als ich bei meiner Anmeldung mein Richtiges Alter angegeben habe mein Computer mich nicht anmeldete.Dann habe ich als mein Alter 20 an gegeben und aufeinmal hat er es angenommen.Weißt du vieleicht woran das liegt?Nur das du es weißt mein Richtiges Alter ist nicht 20 oder was ich da auch immer angegeben habe.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 16:08, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht ganz. Wo wolltest du dich anmelden? Und weshalb musstest du dein Alter angeben? LG Tingeltangelbob 13:53, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn man sich hier anmeldet muss man sein Alter angeben. Grüße, Der Imperator 14:05, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Da kann ich nicht helfen, wende dich an Avatar. LG Tingeltangelbob 14:08, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC)